


【all圣代】Grilled salmon

by opiumpoppyvv



Category: all圣代, 叨代, 说唱新世代
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiumpoppyvv/pseuds/opiumpoppyvv
Kudos: 8





	【all圣代】Grilled salmon

折了脖子的鸽子在落叶堆积的角落里，歪着脑袋死了差不多一个星期。  
蜘蛛六十分钟能织一张网，一层又一层被落叶打散的心血变成飘着的白丝垂在鸽子的尸体上。把凄凉的氛围渲染的更汹涌了一些。  
从完好无损的样子变成被虫子咬到只剩骨架的残骸。

时间是无声的在流逝，Doggie看了眼墙上的挂历，见证了一只鸽子死后的不堪。  
应该把它送入土吗？  
Doggie用手咬着食指思考着连脑袋都被啃丢了的鸽骨头，要不要给他埋起来。  
毕竟舅舅总是在后院儿里那棵粗壮的樱花树下埋东西。  
舅舅这个称呼是被迫要这样叫他，但自己更喜欢叫他圣代。

圣代说樱花树下总是埋着亡魂。

最后还是没实现，佣人就来院子把他抓走了。临回头的时候还能看见管家拿把大扫帚把台阶上的落叶一起收拾走了。

谁会在意落叶里的尸体。  
何况是只死了有段时间的鸽子。

  
Doggie被三四个佣人伺候洗了澡穿上睡衣，每天晚上陪着睡得粉色毛绒兔玩偶也妥帖的放在了他的床头。  
佣人在为他关上床头灯的时候，他搂着兔子眨眨眼问了一句“圣代在哪儿。”  
佣人摇摇头，说今天187来，圣代不能来给他讲晚安故事了。

  
下午Doggie在院子里刷了白漆的木桌椅图图画画的时候，看见穿着红袄高贵的菠萝头又是选了有窗的那个房间。  
那个男人的习惯是做爱的时候面向着窗台子，让圣代双膝跪趴式后入，直视着外面那棵樱花树，这是Doggie有次偷偷推开房门看见的。  
这个地方是一座很大跟大的房子，房子后面是一座进去要二十分钟才能走个来回的小森林，房子前面则是一大片看不到尽头的草坪。  
Doggie走过离房子最远的地方还是圣代有次偷偷开车带他走到了围着这个房子的铁栅栏面前，指着铁栅栏范围外随手画了个圈告诉他，走出这里才叫世界。  
可Doggie没机会看世界，他每天面对的就是这座房子，分上下楼，二楼的长廊有很多房间，每个房间的温度和装扮都不一样。  
这里的常客有下午见得菠萝头瘦高个，Doggie对他没有兴趣，因为他太高了。  
还有187大个子，Doggie特别讨厌他，因为每次他都晚上来就在自己住的隔壁，顺着脑袋尖儿都能听见旁边叫的撕心裂肺的。 再不然就是闷哼声一抽一抽的喘气和抽泣声的混合。隔壁他也偷偷打开门看过，屋里挂着好多导电的插头还有皮鞭和蜡烛，每次他来之后圣代都会有好几天不来陪他，所以他讨厌187。  
再来就是一个看着像个傻子谁都能欺负的瘦子，穿着橙色的荧光卫衣，每次自己坐在屋里都能先闻见他离很远的笑声。这是Doggie每次捉弄的对象，在砖瓦房下雨后的墙角挖点红土全抹脸上，然后披着纯白色的床单光着脚丫子，在这个瘦高傻笑的男的来的时候突然推开门大叫一声，听他骂了一声“草”之后就能看着他还没来得及提裤子就会从屋里跑出来。  
当然，每次这样恶作剧之后，Doggie都会被佣人抓起来双手捆住给他吊在樱花树粗壮的枝干上。

命令是来自长廊最里面那间屋子，那个白发老头子的。  
Doggie觉得白发老头子就是针对他，经常站在窗子里盯盯看着他，眼睛黑乎乎的没有眼白像个鬼似的。还经常就让人来打他，打完之后就给他挂在树上让他被暴晒或者等暴雨天让他挨浇。  
每次挂在树上Doggie自己大脑记忆里的那段空白，就会有新人物的闪现。  
有个身体也是跟自己一样双手绑着吊在树上悬在空中，没有脑袋，但是是个女的。如何分辨男人女人的身体还是圣代告诉他的，但是这个院子里怎么会允许有女人呢。  
随后画面就会突然一闪，一堆杂乱的闪烁，有人哭喊着撕心裂肺叫着姚皓月，还有一只手抓着自己的头发往地上砸。

离太阳穴近处的伤口在痛，碗大的疤绕着半拉脑袋嗡嗡的在疼，Doggie甚至怀疑自己以前是不是被人掏走了一半的脑子。问圣代圣代什么也不说，拿着剪刀给他剪了一个有弧度的刘海盖住了自己的前额，然后摸摸他的脑袋说这样少看见就能少痛苦。

从厨房传来的煎烤味有点呛鼻，Doggie坐在饭桌依旧是黑豆拌饭。  
他从有意识起吃的就是黑豆拌饭，饭对于他来说，没有丝毫的意义。  
“在做什么？”Doggie很少跟除了圣代以外的人说话，只有他很疑惑需要解答的时候才会直视对方发出提问。  
“煎三文鱼，圣代说你不吃生的。”管家把摆盘精美的几片煎出黄澄色的三文鱼摆在Doggie面前。  
他尝了一筷子就跑出去找圣代了。

圣代经常吃的是三文鱼，有手掌那么大一整块就下口咬，坐在那棵樱花树上俯视着远方却什么都没有。  
Doggie有好奇凑上去舔过一口然后立马吐舌头呸呸呸。  
“好腥……”  
Doggie跑过去坐在樱花树下依然在啃三文鱼的圣代旁边，他今天穿着一件领口很大的白衬衫光着两条腿坐在草坪上。从领口看过去，Doggie明显看到他胸上的凸起和吻痕。  
伸手抓了一把确实比之前感觉大好多，“被操多了就会变大吗？”Doggie捏着他胸问。  
圣代笑了一下撸了一把他的头发，感觉头发长长了不少，但他决定不给Doggie剪了，这样挺符合他嫩嫩的脸蛋。  
“你怎么还学会操这个字了。”  
“昨儿晚上隔壁屋的声音，就感觉187是骑在我脑壳顶上喊要操死你。”  
Doggie嫌摸不够又换趴着撅着屁股咬了一口奶头，圣代哼唧吃痛的叫了一声但没躲而是圈着Doggie让他继续舔。  
Doggie两手搂回环抱着圣代的腰，衬衣下面只有一件内裤，手摸在上面揉了揉内裤立马就有一片湿迹。  
“坐下。”圣代让Doggie后背靠着树，自己蹲坐的姿势扶着Doggie的阴茎放在后身，用腰磨蹭了几下起身发现阴茎变得胀红的看起来不是很妙。  
“这怎么回事？”Doggie脸憋的都有点青紫，“昨天晚上…你在隔壁叫的时候，它就站起来了……”  
圣代没教过Doggie如何给自己自慰，从接吻挑逗，性器交融都是圣代一步一步带着他来的。  
“小东西。”圣代只能起身跪坐下来，用手上下来回揉搓，憋太久导致茎头胀大堵住，圣代用舌头舔着敏感然后使力吸了两次。  
终于一片浓浊喷进了嘴里咽了下去。

“走吧，带你去洗澡。”

白发老头子也有心情好，不打Doggie的时候。就是每次187来的时候。  
每次都是一箱子一箱子钞票送进那扇门里，白发老头子出来的时候会买最新鲜的三文鱼切好装盘给圣代备着。  
“你为什么这么喜欢吃三文鱼啊？”Doggie坐在白色浮满浴液泡沫的浴缸里，面对圣代这样问，手指在底下不停撸着圣代的阴茎。  
“喜不喜欢没那么重要。”圣代滑着水过来靠着Doggie的肩膀脸蹭着他的颈窝。  
没有谁问过他喜欢什么不喜欢什么，没人在意，时间长了自己也会忘记关怀一下自己。  
“不想忘记一些肮脏的腥味罢了。”  
把姐姐没有头的尸体埋在樱花树下的时候，圣代嘴里还叼着咬下来的半只耳朵。

佣人很少会打断他们的独处，因为那些人来都是有预约的。  
Doggie正痴神的舔着粉色的肉棒努力让面前人感受自己也是能给圣代性爱的那一个时，佣人推开门跑进来贴着圣代耳朵说着什么。  
不给听也知道，就是说，江先生来了。  
用圣代的话来说那是个浪漫的人。这个人穿的是来者里最低调的一个，不进二楼的房间，就是拉着圣代的手小森林前面徘徊着。  
Doggie耷拉着两条腿像每次圣代坐在树杈上一样，原来这里可以看见最远的地方是小森林。  
然而今天他们做爱了，Doggie看着江先生抬着圣代的腿让他后背依靠着树干。  
离太远了也听不清圣代这次叫的是否会伤了嗓子。  
应该不会吧，Doggie看着圣代搂着江先生的脖子时的那个拥抱，很久很久。

“只有你送了我正常的礼物啊”圣代吐着烟拿着手里的冷冻三文鱼这样感叹。  
每天接过的'礼物'都是情趣用品，这冷藏了几天已经失去口感的三文鱼，却让他有点失笑。  
21岁的Doggie因为脑子上的伤口，想法可能永远不会有成年人那么成熟。  
“什么是正常？”对于没有被教学的Doggie来说，太复杂的言语和隐藏了太多含义心思，用Doggie还没成熟的心智，很难理解。  
虽然每天看着那么多裸体听着那么多缠绵，和圣代身体交合那么多次。但他连xing真正是什么，依然还是没懂。

  
187来的逐渐频繁，不在自己隔壁的房间，Doggie抱着玩偶兔光脚站在走廊里看着一片漆黑。  
圣代已经有一周的时间没有再来陪他。  
Doggie突然就想到了那只折了脖子的鸽子，自己是不是死掉都不会有人知道。然后被一扫帚就扫出了这座房子，他的世界。

  
白发老头子好多天没出现了，圣代也不会没事的时候坐在树上啃吃三文鱼，这么大一个房子消失了两个人。  
管家把冰箱里冷冻的鱼全拿出来煎了，上面还浇了莫名的油黄色，看起来卖相非常的不好。

  
Doggie夹了一筷子尝了一口，就放下了。

其实生熟，他都从来没喜欢过三文鱼。

  
杀不死吸着烟眯眼看着坐在窗边抱着膝盖的圣代。  
“跟我们一起走吧。”  
深夜窗外下的樱花树看起来更鲜红了，可能是那下面埋着的人，血还在流。  
圣代摇摇头，回身看着床边那个被割下来的脑袋，白花的头发没剩几根遮不住右边残掉的耳朵。  
“这么多命终要有人背，终要有人解开囚禁去往世界的枷锁。  
杀不死我们不是说好了么，你答应我要照顾好姚皓月的。”

姚家的秘密在杀不死走出这间屋子就会被连根拔起，所有板上钉钉触犯了法的证据会一张张摊开在世人的眼前。  
让他们看到不为人知的地方有着怎样的黑暗，一些人在经历着怎样的悲哀。  
就像自己的姐姐被强迫生下的孩子，是为姚家挣肮脏钱的工具。

“我今天跟姚皓月说话了，他甩给我一张这个。”圣代接过来，白纸上面歪歪扭扭写着187上面用鲜红的笔画了一个大大的叉。  
“就是个小孩子。”圣代想起他看着长大的孩子，那是他心里最柔软的地方。  
是他自己心甘情愿顶替了这个位置。

  
圣代走过来凑近杀不死嘴角，  
“最后再送你一次吧，毕竟我看不见你日后肩上的勋章了。”

  
Doggie抱着玩偶兔子和杀不死坐在车后座。  
铁栅栏在身后的大房子着了火的时候，被钳断了锁链。  
他获得了看世界的自由。  
187什么都没跟他说，但是他知道187眼里的不屑是什么。

紧了紧手里抱着的玩偶兔子，兔子肚子里放着一张合照，白发老头子和一个长头发女生中间坐了一个小孩。

  
是自己的脸。


End file.
